Question: Determine the number of ways to arrange the letters of the word TARTAR.
First we count the arrangements if all the letters are unique, which is $6!$. Then since the T's, A's, and the R's are not unique, we divide by $2!$ thrice for the arrangements of T's, A's, and R's, for an answer of $\dfrac{6!}{2! \times 2! \times 2!} = \dfrac{720}{8} = \boxed{90}$.